Potter and Moon see Voldemort
by ZelsGirl
Summary: Harry Potter has not forgotten seeing Voldemort in his first year at Hogwarts. But what if he wasn’t the only one to see him the fateful night. Jenna Moon, found Neville Longbottem on the floor.... More of the summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my very first Harry Potter Fic. That I have put on FFN. I hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters except for one. Most of the plot is J.K Rowling but with a twist.

**Summary**: Harry Potter has not forgotten seeing Voldemort in his first year at Hogwarts. But what if he wasn't the only one to see him that fateful night. Jenna Moon, found Neville Longbottom on the floor in the Gryffindor common room that very same night. A couple of events led up to her seeing Voldemort. She had to swear not to say anything to Harry and the rest of the students at Hogwarts… this is her story about what happened on the night Harry saw Voldemort for the second time.

**Note**

Oh before I forget this story is like a combination of the first book and the first movie. For example Neville has seen Fluffy with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Unlike in the movie where they changed it so he didn't see Fluffy. There will be some differences in what tasks Harry had to take to get to philosophers stone. There mostly going to be the same tasks that were in the movie. Well enjoy!

**Potter and Moon see Voldemort. **

Chapter 1 

Jenna Moon is 16 years old. She was now entering her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Jenna was a pure blood, which meant her entire family, was made up of wizards. Jenna had grown up, with her father and mother telling her that there once was an evil wizard named Voldemort, who had killed a lot of muggles and wizards. He was feared through out the entire wizarding world. But one night he was some how "killed" by a mere baby, named Harry Potter.

Jenna believed that You-know-who was gone and would never under any circumstances come back. However this was before she started at Hogwarts. During her first year rumors had started through out the school that You-Know-Who (Voldemort) didn't die and that he was just hiding in secret trying to regain to full power. Of course Jenna dismissed these comments and said they were just silly rumors.

That was until one night when she was woken up by a croaking sound. She opened her eyes and was face to face with a toad.

"AHHH!" Jenna sat up quickly.

Jenna's scream had woken up the other girls in her dorm.

" What in the… world" Lavender said sleepily as she climbed out of her bed.

Parvarti groaned as well as the other girls, and put her pillow over her ears.

Lavender went over to Jenna's bed and picked up the toad.

" Trevor! What are you doing in the girls dorm?"

" Neville must have forgotten to put him in his cage…" Jenna said, as her eyes fell onto the toad in Lavenders hands.

" Oh, he always forgets … but this is the first time Trevor's come in here."

" Lavender, give him to me, I'll put him back in the boys dorm."

" What ever you say" Lavender handed her Trevor. " I'm going back to bed… and Jenna try not to make to much noise when you come back in."

" Okay" Jenna slipped on her slippers and quietly left the room with Trevor.

Jenna walked down the stairs, which looked out at the Gryffindor common room. She saw something out of the corner of her eye lying on the ground near the porthole.

Curious, Jenna headed down the stairs leading to the common room. She stepped out onto the landing.

Trevor croaked loudly.

" I know…. I know I was suppose to take you back, but I just want to see what's down here." Trevor blinked.

Jenna moved closer and closer to the figure lying on the floor. Trevor jumped out of her hands and landing on the dark figure on the ground.

"Trevor get back here." Jenna whispered.

Trevor croaked again but much louder then before.

" Shhhhh… Trevor you're going to wake everyone up" Jenna moved closer to the figure on the ground she finally was able to make out what it was.

"Neville?"

Neville Longbottom was lying on the ground, stiff as a bored, his eyes darting back and forth filled with fear.

"Neville … oh my gosh are you alright?"

Neville looked at her like he was trying to talk through his eyes.

"…How silly of me of course your not alright"

Jenna stood up she looked around to see if Neville had happened to bring his wand down with him. She spotted it on a chair near the fireplace.

" Don't worry Neville I'll have you back to normal in a jiffy." Jenna picked up Neville's wand she turned to face him.

She flicked his wand and quietly said " Reverso" A bit of light came out of the end and hit Neville.

Neville blinked twice and slowly sat up. Jenna handed him his wand. Neville took it. He was shaking.

" Neville who did this to you?" Jenna sat him down in the chair near the fireplace.

Neville looked at Jenna he's eyes full of fear.

" _Hermione, Ron and Harry_" Neville muttered under his breath.

" Neville your going to have to speak up I can't hear a word you saying"

" I said Hermione, Ron and Harry," Neville's voice was shaking.

To be continued…

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter

The 2nd chapter will come out soon. Anyways please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks, so long for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This is my very first Harry Potter Fic. That I have put on FFN. I hope you like it : ) Please R&R.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters except for one. Most of the plot is J.K Rowling but with my very own twist.

**Summary**: Harry Potter has not forgotten seeing Voldemort in his first year at Hogwarts. But what if he wasn't the only one to see him that fateful night. Jenna Moon, found Neville Longbottom on the floor in the Gryffindor common room that very same night. A couple of events led up to her seeing Voldemort. She had to swear not to say anything to Harry and the rest of the students at Hogwarts… this is her story about what happened on the night Harry saw Voldemort for the second time.

**Note:**

Oh before I forget this story is like a combination of the first book and the first movie. For example Neville has seen Fluffy with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Unlike in the movie where they changed it so he didn't see Fluffy. There will be some differences in what tasks Harry had to take to get to philosophers stone. There mostly going to be the same tasks that were in the movie.

**Potter and Moon see Voldemort **

Chapter 2

" I said Hermione, Ron and Harry," Neville's voice was shaking.

" Why would those three hurt y--"?

" It wasn't their fault" Neville interrupted. "I was trying to stop them from going to the third floor corridor where the monster was, they were going to lose more points from Gryffindor and I jus-"

"Wait, Let me get this straight…. there's a monster in the third floor corridor?"

" Uh huh"

" And you would know this because…?" Jenna gave Neville a confused look.

Neville stood up; his confidence seemed to be coming back to him.

" I got lost with them one day, we came across the third floor corridor… but we didn't no that at the time. Mrs. Norris came and found us; we knew she was going to go get Filch so we hid in the third floor. But there was this dog like monster with three heads. We got out of there just in time. It was about to eat us… when we came back to the common room Hermione mentioned something about the monster thing guarding something."

Jenna's mouth was wide open.

" Uh… well what was it guarding?"

Neville looked at the floor.

" Neville? What was it guarding?"

" I didn't mean to eavesdrop on the three of them… but I heard them talking about this stone that can turn things into gold" Neville said this very quickly.

Jenna's eyes widened at the mention of stone and gold.

" You mean the Philosopher's stone?"

"I think… that's what they called it" Neville said slowly.

Jenna's Dad was very much interested in the Philosopher stone he had done a lot of research about it over the last couple of years. The Philosopher's stone can make lead turn into gold and it can give you the elixir of life. It was currently in the possession of Nicolas Flamel. Jenna's house was full of books about the Philosopher's stone. She had been very intrigued by it and she would do anything to learn more about it to impress her father.

Jenna took Neville's wand from his hand.

" I'm borrowing this."

"Your not going after them are you?"

"What do you think? " She headed toward the porthole.

" You can't!" Neville ran in front of her. " You're going to lose points for-"

"Petrificus Totalus" Jenna yelled.

Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. He fell to the ground for the second time.

Jenna looked at Neville who was stiff as a bored.

"I'm sorry… but I need to find out why the Philosophers Stone is in Hogwarts."

Jenna left the terrified Neville on the floor and walked out of the common room.

Jenna walked down the hall keeping a look out for Mrs. Norris, Filch and Peeves.

Peeves voice suddenly echoed through the hall.

" Damn" Jenna ran as fast as she could.

To be continued…..

* * *

I hope you like the second chapter. Please R&R

Thanks so long for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This is my very first Harry Potter Fic. That I have put on FFN. I hope you like it : ) Please R&R.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters except for one. Most of the plot is J.K Rowling but with my very own twist.

**Summary**: Harry Potter has not forgotten seeing Voldemort in his first year at Hogwarts. But what if he wasn't the only one to see him that fateful night. Jenna Moon, found Neville Longbottom on the floor in the Gryffindor common room that very same night. A couple of events led up to her seeing Voldemort. She had to swear not to say anything to Harry and the rest of the students at Hogwarts… this is her story about what happened on the night Harry saw Voldemort for the second time.

**Note:**

Oh before I forget this story is like a combination of the first book and the first movie. For example Neville has seen Fluffy with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Unlike in the movie where they changed it so he didn't see Fluffy. There will be some differences in what tasks Harry had to take to get to philosophers stone. There mostly going to be the same tasks that were in the movie.

* * *

**Potter and Moon see Voldemort **Chapter 3 

" Damn" Jenna ran as fast as she could.

She finally made it to the third floor corridor. She walked up to the door, which was slightly open.

Jenna peered into the room she saw two ignoramus paws and a broken harp between them. Jenna slowly looked up. A three-headed beast stared back at her, drool coming out of its three mouths.

Jenna shut the door quickly. Did she just see what she thought she saw?

" A dog with three heads…? I must be dreaming." Jenna opened the door again.

The beast growled. Jenna noticed a wooding flute lying a few feet away from the door.

" A harp and a wooding flute?" Jenna whispered.

The beast growled loudly. Jenna shut the door again.

How did Harry, Ron and Hermione ever get past that thing? Wait a minute a harp and a flute both make music. Maybe the beast doesn't like music so if I play the flute it might not attack me.

The more Jenna thought about this the more it started to make sense. She took a deep breath, and opened the door again. She went into the room and grabbed the flute.

The beast growled and drool was literarily flooding out of its three mouths. It moved closer to Jenna.

The moment Jenna put the flute to her lips and played the first note the beast eyes became droopy. Slowly the beast's growls ceased. It fell too its knees, and then is slumped to the ground, fast asleep. Jenna kept on playing and walked over to the trap door. Using one hand she tried to open it but couldn't.

Great, there's only one thing left to do. Jenna took the flute away from her lips. The beast eyes opened up and it started to stand up. Jenna quickly opened the trap door. She could hear the beast growling. She looked down its was black. The beast was so close to Jenna, that she could hear his breathing. Without thinking she jumped into the black hole.

"The things I do for my father!" Jenna screamed as she was falling.

She landed on something soft but slimy. She took out Neville's wand. Something wrapped around her legs. She felt more slimy things wrapping around her.

" Lumos" Light appeared at the end of Neville's wand.

Jenna saw green vines were wrapped around her legs.

" Oh no… how I'm I going to get out of this one"

She brought the wand closer to the vines. The vines suddenly let go of Jenna the moment the light on the wand was close enough to them.

The vines that were holding Jenna up moved away from her. Jenna fell for a second time this time however this time she didn't have a soft landing she landed on the stone floor.

" Owe " Jenna stood up slowly. She looked up at the hole she fell through. The vines covered the whole up the second Jenna put the wand back in her pocket.

" What the heck was that all about" Jenna noticed some stairs.

" Please, don't let there be a big beast and slimy vines down there"

Jenna walked down the stairs she walked out into a brightly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above her. Jenna heard a soft rustling and clinking she looked up and there were hundreds of keys with wings flying in the air. She also noticed some broomsticks on the ground. She saw a wooding door. Jenna ran over and pulled on the handle but it wouldn't budge.

" Damn its locked" There was a keyhole in the door.

Jenna looked up. " There must me few hundred keys in this room it's going to take me forever to find the right one."

* * *

To be continued…

I hope you like the third chapter! Please R&R

Thanks so long for now!

- Zelsgirl


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! This is my very first Harry Potter Fic. That I have put on FFN. I hope you like it : ) Please R&R.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters except for one. Most of the plot is J.K Rowling but with my very own twist.

**Summary**: Harry Potter has not forgotten seeing Voldemort in his first year at Hogwarts. But what if he wasn't the only one to see him that fateful night. Jenna Moon, found Neville Longbottom on the floor in the Gryffindor common room that very same night. A couple of events led up to her seeing Voldemort. She had to swear not to say anything to Harry and the rest of the students at Hogwarts… this is her story about what happened on the night Harry saw Voldemort for the second time.

**Note:**

Oh before I forget this story is like a combination of the first book and the first movie. For example Neville has seen Fluffy with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Unlike in the movie where they changed it so he didn't see Fluffy. There will be some differences in what tasks Harry had to take to get to philosophers stone. There mostly going to be the same tasks that were in the movie.

**Potter and Moon see Voldemort **

Chapter 4

Jenna looked up. " There must me few hundred keys in this room it's going to take me forever to find the right one."

Jenna noticed that one key with bent wings was floating very close to the ground. It tried to fly up higher but it kept falling back down.

" That must be it" Jenna walked over to it and grabbed it. The moment she did this, the flying-keys above her headed towards her.

" Geese's" Jenna ran to the door. The keys were all around her. She could barley see the key whole. They were like a flock of bee's busing around her head. Jenna shoved the key into the lock

She heard a click and pushed the door open she quickly shut it behind her. Jenna looked at the room she had just entered it was brightly lit and there were broken statues dotted all around the room. Jenna also noticed that the floor looked like a chessboard. She was about to walk out onto the floor when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hermione I'm fine really…"

Ronald Weasley was sitting on the floor looking up at Hermione Granger who was standing over him with a concerned look on her face.

Jenna quickly hid behind a statue, and poked her head out a tiny bit so she could see the two.

" What was that noise?" Hermione looked around the room, for she had heard a sound, which was caused by Jenna.

" It's nothing…. You worry to much Hermione" Ron slowly stood up.

" Ron are you sure you can walk?"

" Yah… how many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine…anyways we better hurry up and get Dumbledore, Harry must have met up with Snape by now"

"Right, lets go"

"Professor Snape?" Jenna said it a little to loudly and it echoed through the room. Jenna put a hand over her mouth and she looked away from the two and leaned against the statue.

" Who's there?" Hermione walked over to the statue that Jenna was hiding behind.

" Hermione we have to go get Dumbledore remember?" Ron grabbed her arm and she backed away from the statue. Jenna held her breath they were so close to her.

"Hermione lets get going" Ron wined.

"Okay, Okay." Hermione turned away from the statue.

Jenna heard their footsteps moving away from the statue and then a sound of a door closing. She gave out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Jenna stood up and walked out onto the chessboard floor. A door was right opposite to her and it was open a little. She opened the door and a flight of stairs was leading down into the ground. As she was walking down the flights of stairs her thoughts were trying to put everything that she had learned and heard together.

Why is Professor Snape here?

Wonder where Dumbledore is?

Why is the philosopher stone in Hogwarts anyways?

Where is Harry?

I'm going to be in so much trouble if I get caught.

Why did Harry, Ron and Hermione come here anyways?

Why I'm I even down here?

Oh yah, my curiosity got the better of me, I guess I get it from my father.

I can't wait to tell daddy that the philosopher stone has been in Hogwarts. He will be so happy.

He will be even more happy if I figure out why its here and may be I'll be able to actually hold the philosopher's stone.

Since Jenna was lost in her thoughts she was unaware of her surroundings.

To be continued…..

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.

Mrs. Turtle I promise I will mention Neville again.

- Zelsgirl


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! This is my very first Harry Potter Fic. That I have put on FFN. I hope you like it : ) Please R&R.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters except for one. Most of the plot is J.K Rowling but with my very own twist.

**Summary**: Harry Potter has not forgotten seeing Voldemort in his first year at Hogwarts. But what if he wasn't the only one to see him that fateful night. Jenna Moon, found Neville Longbottom on the floor in the Gryffindor common room that very same night. A couple of events led up to her seeing Voldemort. She had to swear not to say anything to Harry and the rest of the students at Hogwarts… this is her story about what happened on the night Harry saw Voldemort for the second time.

**Note:**

Oh before I forget this story is like a combination of the first book and the first movie. For example Neville has seen Fluffy with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Unlike in the movie where they changed it so he didn't see Fluffy. There will be some differences in what tasks Harry had to take to get to philosophers stone. There mostly going to be the same tasks that were in the movie.

**Potter and Moon see Voldemort **

Chapter 5

Jenna walked onto a scene that she would never forget… _ever_. It all happened so fast, the events that were about to unfold before her very eyes.

Harry Potter was struggling with no…. it couldn't be Professor Quirrell? Jenna also noticed a tall mirror with a gold frame around the outside.

An icy voice yelled. " KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

Jenna stopped in her tracks as she noticed a face, the most terrible face she had ever seen, on the back of Quirrells head.

Quirrells shrieks of pain brought Jenna back to her senses. She looked back at Harry who was clinging onto Professor Quirrell. She noticed Quirrells hands go around Harry's neck, and without even thinking about the danger she could get herself in she opened her mouth and yelled. " Harry! Harry!" Her voice was shaking and something about the terrible face on the back of Quirrells head made her very uneasy.

Jenna watched the Famous Harry Potter fall to the ground unconscious. Jenna had the erg to run over and help him, but the face on the back of Quirrells head looked at her. She froze. Quirrell was covered in blisters and was shrieking in pain.

" Get the stone!" The terrible face yelled; he kept his eyes on Jenna.

A white light hit Professor Quirrell and he fell to the ground. Jenna had closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw Albus Dumbledore standing in front of her with his wand pointed directly at Professor Quirrell. Jenna noticed that the chalk white face on his head was gone and sank to the floor. Dumbledore rushed over to Harry as Quirrells body slowly became lifeless.

Dumbledore cast a spell and Harry was on a stretcher. Jenna looked at Dumbledore and there was silence between the two. Finally Dumbledore spoke.

" Jenna we need to talk."

Jenna nodded and stayed sitting on the ground still in shock about what she had witnessed.

* * *

_He almost killed Harry_

_Professor Quirrell was going to kill Harry. _

_That face … that horrible face. What was that? Who was that? _

These thoughts were going around in Jenna head as she was sitting in a chair across from Albus Dumbledore. Jenna hadn't even noticed the Phoenix that was sitting on his perch; she didn't even realize that she was in Dumbledores office.

Dumbledore had placed his hands on his desk waiting for Jenna to calm herself down. He looked at her and finally she looked at him. However the look she gave him was full of fear.

Dumbledore sighed and moved his hands from the desk to his lap.

" Are you ready now?" He asked calmly.

Jenna nodded.

" Good." He paused for a moment then continued. " What you saw tonight and what I am about to tell you must _never _be told to _anyone_, not even your parents… Understood?" He said softly.

" Uh huh." Jenna said weakly her voice shaking a little.

" Good." Dumbledore replied then took a deep breath. " I know that you have heard of the Philosopher stone from your father."

Jenna nodded and continued to listen to him speak.

" What you witnessed tonight was Lord Voldemort making an attempt to take the philosopher stone, with the help of Professor Quirrell. However he was unsuccessful in doing so. As you saw Harry, Ron and Hermione figured this out and went down the trap door to stop it from being taken. They like you had no idea it was Professor Quirrell that was helping Voldemort." Dumbledore finished and looked at Jenna.

" You mean to tell me… that the face on Quirrells head was you-know-who." Jenna said slowly.

Dumbledore nodded.

Jenna bit her lip. She couldn't believe she saw the dark lord. Jenna then suddenly remembered something.

" Sir, is Neville okay?"

Dumbledore smiled. " He's fine. While Madame Pomfrey was checking you for injuries, Professor McGonagall told me she had found Neville on the floor…. Miss Granger than told me what happened." The old wizard started to laugh. " Quite funny as a matter of fact, but it took a lot of courage for Neville to stand up to his friends."

" But Sir? Neville knows I went after Harry, Ron and Hermione, what if he tells?"

" No need to worry about that I will have a talk with him."

A knock came from the door. Jenna turned to see who it was.

" Come in." Dumbledore said.

The door opened slowly and a round face boy poked his head in.

" You wanted to see me sir?"

" I'll be with you in a minute Neville." Dumbledore replied.

Jenna waved at Neville.

Neville's eyes grew wide with fear and he closed the door quickly.

Jenna sighed and turned back to face Dumbledore. " Uh Sir? What about Harry?"

" Jenna I am sure he didn't see you and if he did I'm not sure if he would remember, but it would be for the best if you stayed away from him for the time being."

" Right." Jenna stood up and headed towards the door. She put her hand on the door handle and stopped. " Headmaster Dumbledore? Ummm you-know-who saw me." Jenna opened the door and left the office.

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update.

Exams, Studying and shopping for Christmas presents.

Well I hope you like this chapter its long.

-Zelsgirl


End file.
